


Affection? Disgusting

by RobberOfATMs



Series: Bim and Dark Oneshots [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oneshot, affection and cuddling, i wrote this instead of contributing to society, my first work in this ship, person a person b prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Dark isn't used of affection, Bim loves giving love. They manage somehow.Warning: vvvvv mild language barely even worth mentioning





	Affection? Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A: [Kisses person B on the neck]  
> Person B: What is this?  
> Person A: Affection  
> Person B: disgusting  
> Person B:  
> Person B: do it again

Dark wasn't the best at handling relationships and all the emotions that went along with them. He also wasn't used to being touched in a loving way, and not sexually. Just in a simple loving gesture, like a squeeze of the shoulder or a rub on the back. Dark was a badass diva demon. He didn't need no man to love and hold him at night. (A/N: Idk, alright, I'm tired.)

  
Bim loved affection and touching. He was a tactile person and loved hugs and small stolen kisses and the little gestures and snuggles in the morning. He knew Dark wasn't big on that, so he did his best to keep it to a minimum and tried not to feel hurt when Dark pushed him off or away. Bim knew it wasn't entirely the demons fault. Dark was used to emotions and affection being considered weakness. Bim could hardly fault him for that.

  
Dark knew it hurt the show host slightly when he pushed him away, and he felt guilty over it every time despite Bim's insistence that it was fine. Dark wasn't entirely against affection, he just wasn't used to it. And Bim could be a bit overwhelming at times. It took a lot of adjusting, but they were working things out. Loving relationships were new to Dark. It'd been a long time since he made a commitment as big as that.

  
But the first time it happened was odd. Bim came up behind Dark as the demon was talking about something, ranting probably about the other egos. Bim wrapped his arms around Dark's torso and pressed his nose into Dark's shoulder, giving it a small kiss.

  
Dark froze, dropping off mid-sentence. "What....what was that?" He asked.

  
"It's called affection," Bim teased lightly. grinned even tho the demon couldn't see.

  
"Well, it's disgusting," Dark huffed, trying it maintain his badass demonness. Bim pulled away following his statement, but for some reason Dark didn't want him to. "No wait..." Bim looked at him curiously as Dark spun to face him. "Do it again..."

  
Bim beamed and hugged Dark once more, content to stand there in his arms.


End file.
